Office of Intelligence and Analysis
Department of Homeland Security The Department of Homeland Security's Office of Intelligence and Analysis (OIA) (formerly known as the "Office of Intelligence") is a member of the Intelligence Community (IC) and ensures that information related to homeland security threats is collected, analyzed, and disseminated to the full spectrum of homeland security customers in the Department of Homeland Security; at State, Local, and Tribal levels; in the private sector; and in the IC. OIA works closely with DHS component intelligence organizations and State, Local, Tribal, Territorial, and private sector entities to ensure nontraditional streams of information are fused with traditional IC sources to provide a complete assessment of threats to the United States. OIA receives intelligence information regarding threats to transportation and designs intelligence products intended for officials in TSA, other parts of the federal government, state and local officials, and industry officials with transportation responsibilities that include airline, rail, and pipeline security coordinators; airport and public transit law enforcement officials; and transportation associations, among others. OIA receives and assesses intelligence from within and outside of the intelligence community to determine its relevance to transportation security. OIA also has deployed field intelligence officers throughout the United States, who, among other duties, serve as liaisons with state and local law enforcement officials as well as with fusion centers. Sources of information outside the intelligence community include other DHS components, law enforcement agencies, and owners and operators of transportation system. OIA disseminates security information to stakeholders representing the various transportation modes through several security-related information products, as shown in Table 1. OIA is headed by an Under Secretary, who also serves as the department's Chief Intelligence Officer, and is responsible to both the Secretary of Homeland Security and the Director of National Intelligence. The OIA's mission is supported by four strategic goals: * Promote understanding of threats through intelligence analysis * Collect information and intelligence pertinent to homeland security * Share information necessary for action * Manage intelligence for the homeland security enterprise. DHS is responsible for sharing terrorism-related information with its state and local partners, and within DHS, OIA is the designated lead component for this mission. OIA has initiatives underway to identify state and local information needs, developing intelligence products to meet these needs, and obtaining more detailed feedback on the timeliness and usefulness of these products, among other things. OIA also provided a number of services to its state and local partners — primarily through fusion centers. Fusion centers The OIA is the executive agent for managing DHS' fusion center program. The OIA is responsible for coordinating among its federal, state, local, tribal, and private sector partners to ensure the program's success. Each OIA division has a specific mission that in some way relates to the program. OIA supports 72 recognized state and major urban area fusion centers with deployed personnel and systems, training, and collaboration. This national network of fusion centers is the hub of much of the two-way intelligence and information flow between the Federal Government and state, local, tribal, and territorial partners. The fusion centers represent a shared commitment between the federal government and the state and local governments who own and operate them. Organization Figure 1 depicts OIA's current organizational chart. :::: Department of the Treasury The Office of Intelligence and Analysis (OIA) represents the Department of the Treasury in the Intelligence Community and is responsible for all intelligence and counterintelligence activities related to the operations and responsibilities of the Department. It is OIA's mission to advance national security and protect the integrity of the financial system by informing Treasury decisions with timely, relevant, and accurate intelligence and analysis. OIA supports the formulation of policy and the execution of the Treasury Department's authorities by providing expert analysis and intelligence production on financial and other support networks for terrorist groups, proliferators, and other key national security threats. OIA also assists departmental customers in maintaining situational awareness on the full range of economic, political, and security issues by providing current intelligence support and facilitating access to Intelligence Community production on strategic issues. Sources * Information Sharing: Progress Made and Challenges Remaining in Sharing Terrorism-Related Information, at 14. * National Cyber Incident Response Plan, at N-4. * Transportation Security Information Sharing: Stakeholder Satisfaction Varies; TSA Could Take Additional Actions to Strengthen Efforts, at 10-11. * U.S. National Intelligence: An Overview 2011, at 25, 31-32. Category:Security Category:Government entity